sheeptagfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheep Tag Wiki
Sheep Tag is a custom scenario game for Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, which involves two teams, the sheep and the shepherds(wolves), competing against the other in a battle. This game was originally developed by Team MD, and expanded upon when US East username Star joined. Since his time, the sheep tag custom game has evolved into different variations including tournament maps, party maps, and casual game maps. Sheep Tag is a popular game in the US West, US East, and European servers and has existed in these servers since 2002. Since then, there have been numerous clan wars, tournaments, and even two World Cups in 2006 and 2007. Sheep Tag is usually played on battle.net servers, GGC clients, or using virtual LAN programs such as pickup list.checker or Hamachi. In recent years, due to the decline of Warcraft III's activity in general and the incline of GHost Bots (hosting bots), most Sheep Tag games are played on Battle.net. For a list of Warcraft III usernames that have played Sheep Tag before, click here. For a list of Warcraft III Sheep Tag clans, click here. History The first maps were developed by Star and Team MD. In the early games of sheep tag, the main map used was Sheep Tag 7.1 and Sheep Tag 7.5. Sheep Tag 7.1 soon became the dominant map in US West. After Star stopped producing maps, Arxon Havenloft, UberSheep, and Mitnek began making maps based on Sheep Tag 7.1, which became the popular maps of the time. In Europe, the two main maps were the Sheep Tag Behh maps made by SephirothBehh and the Sheep Tag Wes maps created by wespering.man. After a period of time, GosuSheep began to create maps specifically for The Frozen Throne, which became the dominant maps while zeroshadow1 and drewisfat made maps that became popular on Reign of Chaos. As of now, most players on Battle.net play Sheep Tag ReVoLuTiOn by GosuSheep. Objective Sheeps try to avoid being caught by wolves for 20 minutes, or 10 minutes on some newer maps. Wolves must kill all sheeps within 20 minutes to win. Sheeps can save their fallen comrades by saving(attacking) their wisp spirits in the center(pen). Sheeps build farms in patterns to avoid being caught. If sheeps can outlast the wolves, then the sheep team wins. Most sheep tags last no more than 20 minutes and a full game usually conosists of 8 sheep and 4 wolves. There are also certain maps that offer a more challenging 6 vs 6 set up. Game Play Sheeps Sheep build different farms to avoid being tagged by the wolves. Sheep have a vast arsenal of different kinds of farms to avoid the wolves. These types of farms vary from game to game, but typically, each sheep has a normal farm that is used as the primary structure to build as defense. These farms can be built in different patterns and can be used in different scenarios to maximize the efficiency of the effectiveness of a defense. When a sheep is captured by a wolf, they are immediately sent to the pen as a sheep spirit. If all sheep are tagged before the time limit, then sheeps lose. If the sheeps can outlast the wolves in the twenty minutes, then sheeps win. Saving is when a sheep revives a sheep spirit by reaching the pen and attacking the sheep spirit until the hp is 0. This usually involves sheep leaving their defensive base to run to the pen. This must be done discretely to avoid being attacked by the wolf. If a sheep is successful at saving a sheep spirit, the sheep spirit is revived as a sheep and can participate in the sheep tag battle once again. Diamonding is building in the farms in the shape of diamonds to maximize the area of a sheep's defense. This method was first developed by Kareya and was the primary strategy for sheep until newer sheep tag versions emphasized faster sheeps and stronger wolves. Grid build is the standard build that was originally intended in the first maps of sheep tag. This method is the most simple building technique for tournament play. This method has also become the primary strategy over the last couple of years with the development of stronger wolves. The reason is that this method creates a more reinforced defense. SideyGrid '''is considered the most advanced grid and is only used by a few top players. Developed by Sidey, this grid allows you to build faster, stay safe of invisible wolves and golems, and expand more easily. The purpose of SideyGrid was originally to minimize straight base sides and instread keep a rigid base at all times. '''Run tag is another way sheeps can build farms to evade wolves. Sheeps can place farms near hills, corners, or by trees to block a wolf and make it run around, generating distance between the sheep and the wolf. The most effective way to run tag is to build the farm right behind you while you are running from a wolf. This technique is called backbuild. Backbuild allows sheeps to be on opposite sides of a wolf while being chased. Thus, the sheep has extra time to run around on the map. Wolves Wolves must capture all the sheep in the pen before the timer runs out. The wolves must destroy farms in order to reach the sheep. The wolves must attack the sheeps to gather them in the pen. These wolves must also guard the pen from the other sheeps because the sheeps will try to revive their comrades. The wolves also have their own vast array of items and techniques to capture all the sheep. Golem Jumping - Wolves can purchase golems at a shop and use them to assist the wolves in their attempt to capture the sheeps. However, the golems are also useful in another way. If the wolf is in positioned close to a farm or a wall, the wolf can summon the golem on the other side of the farm or wall if space permits. Golem jumping is useful because it may catch the sheep by surprise and capture it. Mirror Image - Similar to golem jumping, wolves can use the mirror image ability to jump over walls or farms if positioned correctly and if space permits. Wolves may also use their mirror images to fool and luer sheep into isolation or invisible wolves. Tree Bomber - Wolves also may purchase tree bombers, which can destroy trees that sheeps may try to hide in. They also may be used to block ramps, or pathways sheep may choose throughout the mass, and force them to take a different path until the spawned infernal dies. Wards - Wolves can use wards at the cost of mana to provide sight to an area of the map. Wolves typically place one by the pen so that they can spot when a sheep is trying to save a spirit. Also, wards can see invisible farms and invisible sheeps. World Cup The Sheep Tag World Cup is a single elimination tournament that includes several of the best sheep tag teams from many countries including the United States, Sweden, Belgium, England, Norway, etc. The tournament is usually held over the period of 1-2 months and the winners are known throughout sheep tag as the World Cup champions. 2006 The first ever Sheep Tag World Cup was established by doom-HaMsTeR from Europe. The teams were organized by countries, with some big countries such as the USA having more than 1 representative team, as well as a general European team for players from smaller countries. The tournament was won by Sweden (IamOnYourSide, Shoop, Losing_Loser and be3rbehh). 2007 The second Sheep Tag World Cup was established by MaVERICKShEEP from United States. The format of this tournament was a 12 team entry single elimination bracket. There were no criteria for teammate selection. A team could choose any four players and several substitutes. This World cup inlcuded notable European players such as TheDraperyFalls, ChiefheroSkS, Shoop, CandyManKiller. The tournament also featured top American players such as CowardlyShoe, GosuSheep, Shroomy, magoogotbanned, and Chakra. The winner was the European Dream Team (Shoop, CandyManKiller, ChiefheroSkS and TheDraperyFalls + sub (be3rbehh). 2008 The third Sheep Tag World Cup was set up by MaVERICKShEEP and Gosusheep from United States. The format of this tournament was an eight team round robin tournament where the final four teams advanced into a single elimination tournament. The finals included a heavily anticipated duel match between the top European Team (Cookie and the Legends) and the top US East Team (Team Cross). The winner was the Team Cross led by Drewisfat. It should be noted that the best europeans split up in two different teams on requestion from americans because they were considered too superior, and that in the final round the europeans cheated and had one of their players swapped out for one of the aforementions superior players, but use the swapped out player's username, but Team Cross won regardless. 2009 The fourth Sheep Tag World Cup ran by Lovee, magoogotbanned and Celestial_One followed similar formats in past years and maintained the same web server as the past world cup tournaments. The tournament featured eight teams with the final four teams playing in a single elimination tournament. This year featured a US East vs US West final where the US East team won. The US East team consisted of magoogotbanned, drewisfat, Master-SheP, Celestial_One, Philosophize, 14_will14, XXXandBEER456, wanne-be-sheep, and duncan(donuts) Battle Of The Realms 2009 The Battle Of The Realms was a tournament created and ran by Lovee with the help of GosuSheep. It consisted of 2 teams from each Realm (Northrend, Azeroth and Lordaeron) competing to prove which realm was the best at Sheep Tag. It was a 7 team competition (2 teams from each realm and 1 Australian based team) with a round-robin tournament structure. It was considered a more successful sheep tag tournament because the level of the teams were very close which created great competition. The final of the BotR 2009 was between USWest - lead by GosuSheep and USEast - lead by drewisfat. It was a extremely close match which went into over-time which USEast then snatched the victory. Legend's Gauntlet Tournament 2009/2010 The Legend's Gauntlet Tournament was organised by MaVERICKShEEP from United States. The tournament included a bunch of games such as DotA and ladder with as cream of the crop a final Sheep Tag match to decide the champions. The format was with merely two teams who each had 2 captains. Team Sheep was led by Magoogotbanned and Nightmarebehh whereas Team Shepherd was led by ChiefheroSkS and celestial_one. The Sheeptag match, and with that the tournament, was won by Team Sheep. Team Sheep, represented by Magoogotbanned, Chaiseraebehh, Nightmarebehh, greatlakesbehh & 307thperson, beat Team Shepherd, represented by ChiefheroSkS, Shoop.osa, drewisfat, Celestial_One, XXXandBEER456 & Exalius. References External Links *http://www.sheeptag.net - A new Sheep Tag forum that has been set up by SheepGod (AU), dohsan (US), and Chakra (US). *http://stwc.bb2.org - The home of the Sheep Tag World Cup and a USA hosted Sheep Tag forum. (Intending to merge to above link.) *http://sheeptag.freeforums.org - Top European forum which features a Sheep Tag League. (Run by Shoop.oSa.) *http://www.clan-behh.com - The longest living clan in Northend and also an active Sheep Tag clan. (However, the current forum is nearly dead.) *http://sheeptag.byethost13.com/ - A website tutorial for beginner Sheep Taggers. Category:Browse